


Haunted House [Hanji Zoe X Petra Ral]

by FallenSoldiers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Hanpeto - Freeform, Haunted House, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might be super OOC. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House [Hanji Zoe X Petra Ral]

           Today was the day of Halloween; kids, and even adults, trick-or-treating in the pitch black darkness of the night. However, Hanji's plan on this specific day was different; today, they were taking their girlfriend, Petra Ral, to a haunted house. Hanji chuckled at the thought of Petra being scared out of her wits and forced to cling to Hanji for comfort. If everything went according to Hanji's plans, today was going to be the best Halloween both of them had ever had.   
            Petra leaned across the marble counter that Hanji had rested their elbows on and had dazed off. She leaned forward and pecked Hanji's cheek, causing the other to jerk out of their trance. A wide smile spread across Hanji's face, and they returned the haste kiss gratefully. "Ah, Petra, there you are!" Petra leaned back, subtly blushing and started to giggle.  
"I've been here the entire time, Hanji!"   
The other laughed with their girlfriend. "Have you, really? I hadn't noticed." Hanji ruffled the smaller woman's orange hair, kissing the top of her head.   
"You were dazed for quite a while. Is something on your mind?" Petra inquired, brushing some of her auburn hair behind one of her ears.   
"Ah, yes, that reminds me." Hanji gently cupped Petra's face in both of her hands. "We're going somewhere!"   
Petra touched Hanji's large hands with her smaller ones. "Really? Where?"   
Hanji laughed almost manically. "You'll see, dear!"   
             Petra hugged Hanji's arm crushingly tightly as the other lead her to where they would be spending the majority of Halloween. Nearly shaking, she managed to choke out, "Hanji.."  
"Yes, Petra?" Said person responded, completely unfazed by the sight laid out in front of the couple.   
"This is where you planned to take me..?"  
Hanji chuckled. "Of course, it's Halloween, after all!"   
"But.." The auburn-haired woman trailed off. "Is it going to be.. scary..?"   
"Like I said, dear, of course!"   
             That sentence, which was aimed to comfort the small woman, backfired terribly and only resulted in the other hugging Hanji's arm even tighter. Hanji lightly kissed the tip of Petra's small nose before delving into the dark, shadowed room that was their entertainment for the night.   
              Light, high-pitched squeals and shrieks and even chuckles could be heard throughout the rather large room. Spider webs were strewn throughout the hallways and artificial mist hung low, concealing people's ankles in the cloudy substance. It was so dark that Petra could barely see her hands in front of her as she stumbled shakily forward, Hanji in close pursuit. The only light that was allowed the couple were very few dimly lit candles, but, finally, they had reached the exit of the house, which Petra made a beeline for.   
               Once Hanji had caught up with the frightened girl, they embraced her in an enormous hug, showering her with apologetic kisses. After a full few minutes, Petra forcefully pushed a smiling Hanji away and pouted like a young child. "Did you enjoy it, dear?" Hanji cheerfully asked, her arms still loosely wrapped around Petra.  
A wide grin spread across Petra's face, and she stood on her tip-toes to kiss Hanji's cheek. "Nope."


End file.
